Role-playing basics- Kunai Chronicles
Role-playing Basics: In this wikia page you will cover the following headings: A Definition of Role-playing: Role-playing refers to the changing of one's behaviour to assume a role, either unconsciously to fill a social role, or consciously to act out an adopted role. While the Dictionary defines role-playing as "the changing of one's behaviour to fulfil a social role". Role-playing your Character in your Village: Added by KCRP Taking part in an expansive village can be a daunting experience even for veteran role-players. You are required to work with others to tell a story and so you should always begin by entering a scene with other ninja by writing a brief entry post to establish your character and a few clues to the story of your ninja from either the past or present situation, so that other role-players are encouraged to include your ninja in the current role-playing scenario. Storming into a role-playing situation is never advised. You should assume upon arrival that there is a great deal of story and plot that you're not yet aware has taken place. It is sometimes prudent to tell the present role-player's in an Out-of-Character ((O.O.C)) post that you will be making your post shortly when you are more aware of what is going on. In the next lesson we will discuss "Character Development" in more detail, but if you have taken the steps in "Character Creation" before joining the game, to prepare a character and backstory to fully understand the type of ninja your character is, interactions should become increasingly fluid and believable the more that you role-play with your fellow ninjas. How to communicate with other Role-players in your Village (or the wider world): When you are writing role-play, it's very important that everyone speaks in the same language - the language of In-Character ((I.C)) and Out-of-Character ((O.O.C)) communication. When role-players speak without clear distinctions and a flow of poorly executed plot, the role-playing quickly becomes disjointed and can suffer as a result. Everyone has a slightly different method of delivering their role-play and it changes from character to character. Some people choose to role-play in: *FIRST PERSON - (I ...) *FIRST PERSON PRESENT TENSE - (I walk) *FIRST PERSON PRESENT TENSE - (I walk) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ *THIRD PERSON - (he/she/Kihaku) *THIRD PERSON PRESENT TENSE - (He walks / She walks / Kihaku walks) *THIRD PERSON PAST TENSE - (He walked / She walked / Kihaku walked) If you were to read a novel where the perspective or tense changed at all, it would likely make for a highly confusing read. However when role-playing it works perfectly well because each person is merely issuing their character's version of events from their own perspective, helping to create the larger story based upon what their peers are revealing to them. The main issues arise in role-play when the participating player's cannot easily distinguish between what is being said in-character ((I.C)) and what is being said Out-of-Character ((O.O.C)). In instances where confusion exists, some of the other rules such as meta-gaming can be abused. The easiest way to ensure that everyone understands your ((O.O.C)) is to use parenthesis. The following is an example of an ((O.O.C)) post that may take place in a role-play scenario: *Role-player1 says: ((I'll be right back... I just need to feed my cat.)) *Role-player2 says: ((No problem. Take your time.)) *Role-player1 says: ((Back.)) *Role-player2 says: ((Welcome back.)) By placing the text inside of double ((parenthesis)), it is highlighted to the other role-players that Role-player1 is a) going to be away In Real Life (irl) for a time, but also that it is him or her that needs to feed their cat and not their character that needs to feed her cat in the role-play. In the above example, Role-player1 needed to feed a real-life cat and excused themselves. However what if your character actually has a cat, whether riding on their shoulder in their role-playing or in a home environment, which needed feeding? (The cat can either be imaginary and written by the role-player or even played by another person). To distinguish that the action of feeding a cat is happening within the role-play itself and is ((I.C)), as opposed to the ((O.O.C)) example above, role-player's use either dashes ( - ) or tildes ( ~ ) at either end of their statement to differentiate it from the ((O.O.C)) in parenthesis and alert the other role-players present that it is a role-play statement made ((I.C)). *Role-player1 says: - I look to my kitten who circles my leg impatiently with wide and expectant eyes and a low continuous purr. She wants food and became louder as I rise and move into the kitchen and open a tin of her food, fill her bowl and place it on the floor before her. "There you go, kitty," I smile and stroke her." - Unlike parenthesis for ((O.O.C)) that are as standard, you can find an ((I.C)) framing for your posts that will suit your character. For instance, CastielCaoin, uses a simple single tilde ( ~) because it is symbolic of his title, the Wave Shadow, the Yukikage. Another character, Kihaku, a rather strict and straight-forward type of character uses single dashes ( - ), which work with his character's mindset. The important thing is that you keep it short and concise as the primary reason for using them is to differentiate from (( parenthesis )). Some examples of what could be used are below (the xxx signifies your character's post): *= xyz = *+/ xyz \+ *>> xyz << As you can see, it can really help to zone in and follow relevant communications between ninja. Different forms of Role-playing and the relevant T# Style: There are a few forms of Role-playing that you should be aware of: *LIGHT RP - (This can encourage experimentation of your own role-playing skills) and allows for a great degree of ((O.O.C)) communication and discussion). *STRICT RP - (Requires those who enter to base the majority of their posts and communication to the other role-players, in character, with other ((O.O.C)) conversation generally frowned upon.) *PARA RP - (Role-playing usually written in paragraph length posts, where a short or simple post is unlikely to be accepted based upon the sheer lack of depth and explanation in the post. The size of your posts in role-playing also adhere to a rule-set, called T# Styles. There are many styles that other role-play groups use espressly, however in Kunai Chronicles, you will encounter many of these styles in a very informal manner. You are however encouraged to work towards using paragraph role-playing to ensure that you are suitably developing your character. But the golden rule is to work with the group and mirror the length and style of your responses to the people you are role-playing with. The instances where role-players are writing two or three line posts, only for a newcomer to post a ten-line post can often result in a disjointed experience. On these occasions you should enter and pay attention to the flow of the role-play in the room and be a copy-ninja by adjusting your style and contributions to fit into proceedings in a more satisfying manner for all involved.